1984 Story
In a world where everybody thinks that we live in a Totalitarian Dictatorship, it is easy to see why. However, back in the 1940's British Author George Orwell came up with his very own story known as 1984. ''This takes place in a world (set in the year 1984, of course) where the world is run not by 1, but 3 (yes I mean *3*) Totalitarian Dictatorships after a small Nuke War left the world in almost complete ruin. Now, this page won't go into too much detail of the story itself, just most of the aspects of the story. So, you don't have to worry about any spoilers or anything like that. Story Prologue Mr. Orwell's book was published in 1949 (when 1984 was still in the future) just shortly after World War 2 had ended, the world was still reeling from the effects of that particular war. The World in Orwell's book tells on how the world came to be in this alternate reality, just like in our reality the allies won World War 2. The Nazis were defeated and the USA drops the Atomic Bomb on Japan and all that jazz. So, the peace seemed to be won. But as the Soviet Union was beginning to develop their own Atomic Bombs and the peace was shattered once again. Sometime in the 1950's World War 3 begins as both the USA and the USSR use their Atomic Bombs against each other and on other places in Europe (especially in Great Britain which was hit multiple times by Atomic Bombs). Though the west was pretty much destroyed, but the bombs themselves weren't enough to cause total Nuclear Fallout (as by 1949, the modern Nuke wasn't developed yet), so the majority of the Planet did survive, and from the ashes of WW3, new factions rose, which they are called ''"Superstates". Blue=Oceania/INGSOC, Red=Eurasia, Yellow=Eastasia, Grey=Equatorial Front Eurasia Shortly after WW3, what was left of the Soviet Union gathered and rebuild the Union, and they went on a free trek through Continental Europe (effectively making it a part of the New USSR) stopping only when they reached the British and Irish Islands. With this, the new USSR has brought most of Europe under it's banner. Re-Naming it "Eurasia" This Superstate follows something known as "Neo-Bolshevism" which is like the kind of Communist ideology as thought of with the Bolsheviks (before being marginalized by Josef Stalin) though it also has a bit of a futuristic twist to it. Eastasia The Smallest and youngest Superstate in the post-Nuke War World. It was formed in the 1960's following a series of political strife and civil wars in the region. Then a Totalitarian Movement came in and united the warring nations. Not much is known about Eastasia, but it does follow a totalitarian ideology which is called "Obliteration of The Self" in other words "Death Worship" where (like on Old Japan) death was celebrated as an honorable feat. Oceania Shortly after WW3, what was left of the USA, Great Britain got together with South Africa and Australia and they all formed what is known as Oceania. Now, Oceania unlike the other Superstates, didn't have a Totalitarian Government. It was Capitalist (like the former nations that formed it) but that all changed when sometime in the 1960's or 70's when a civil war broke out between the Oceania Government and a Totalitarian Movement which would be known as "INGSOC" (short for "English Socialism") with INGSOC winning the war. INGSOC INSOC has won the Oceanian Civil War and took over it's claims by 1984, and this is where the story begins. INSOC's government uses their own interpretation of "Neo-Bolshevism" which is used by Eurasia. But they go much further than Eurasia. Life in INGSOC is highly, *HIGHLY* guarded. Heavily surveyed and people do as they're told or nothing at all as there are (quite literally) Surveilance Cameras and even Plasma TV-like devices known as "Telescreens" on every block. It is lead by a mysterious person only going by the title "Big Brother", and (as the subliminal messages suggest) Big Brother can "See All". Indiviuality is heavily discouraged and people are just the same. INGSOC can also be described easily as a "Police State" where almost anything related to "Individuality" can get you busted..........actually more than that, not even killed. No, if people are committed of a crime (even something known as a "thought crime") and the penalty is, vaporization (no kidding) people just "vanish" and never seen again, actually not only that the people of that specific person would also have their memories regarding to that person erased, as if the person never existed. In fact INGSOC has total control of the education system and they "indoctrinate" people (especially children) into the ideology of the system. INGSOC even goes as far as erasing history, literally as if the past never happened. The Oceanian Civil War to INGSOC is known as "The Revolution", they even disregard the English language as the official language, the "Official Language" of INGSOC is known as "Newspeak" which is the same as English (which INGSOC calls "Oldspeak") but is more restricted and controlled by the Government, which is a part of INGSOC's campaign to eliminate any form of Freedom. INGSOC People Green=Inner Party, Yellow=Outer Party, Blue=Proletariats (Proles) The Inner Party The Inner Party is the Ruling Class of INGSOC as the make up around less then 3% of the enitre population of the Superstate, they live the most prestigious life of any class in the Superstate as they have the best living quarters, the best food to eat, the best paying jobs, the ability to have moving vehicles, you get the idea. They even call the shots and make the rules, and *they* are the ones to judge people and even have control over INGSOC's 24-hour surveilance system, though sometimes they can turn off the system but it's just a rumor. Just because they're the higher-ups, doesn't mean they are not exempt from the harsh rules and regulations of the Government as there were some members of the Inner Party that even were "vaporized" by the police. The Outer Party These people are basically the working class people and they make up for around 12% of the population in INGSOC. They are the most watched and surveyed as they are deemed very dangerous to live (according to INGSOC), and INGSOC believes that they'll one day rise up and try to overthrow the Government. As one can guess, they live relatively poorer lives than the Inner Party as most use mass transportation (as they are restricted to self-transport) and eat food and drink rations, and are not allowed to have kids unless they're married. Proetariats The Proetariats (or Proles for short) make up the majority of the population in INGSOC. They live the poorest lives and perform the most strenuous of jobs, but the positive factor of Proles is that they are not as watched or surveyed as the Outer party is. This is because the Inner Party gives them (somewhat) goods and services in INSOC's very own image to keep them indoctrinated in the ideology of INSOC and because of this they have a total lack of individuality. Unlike the Outer Party, the Proles are more permitted to reporduce as they are more accepted by the Inner Party than the Outer Party is. I almost forgot to mention another place around the world: The Equatorial Front. Equitorial Front The Equitorial Front is basically any areas which is uninhabited by the 3 Superstates. In the story, the 3 Superstates are at war (surprise, surprise) but not for superiority, not for whatever resources are left, but just for the heck of it. So, the Equitorial Front is basically one giant fighting arena for the 3 Superstates to slug it out possibly to keep up the nationalistic propaganda between the 3 superstates. That is all for this page, don't forget to check out my Games and Movies wikis. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.